


Stratagem

by All-We-Must-Be (Innerangel08)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Episode: s01e12 Out of Bounds, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: A few days after discovering the truth, that Agatha is the rightful headmistress of the academy. Hecate receives a troubling message that starts a chain of events that will change life at Cackles forever.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hecate was in her classroom finishing off marking the pile of potion’s essays that seemed to have accumulated on her desk over the past few days. With everything that happened over the past few months, with Agatha trying to take over the school and the Great Wizard’s visit, she found her life to be more hectic than ever.  Glancing over the current essay in front of her, she let out a frustrated sigh that her students were incompetent of understanding the key ingredients to a shrinking potion. Shaking her head, she marked the essay as a fail, and placed it to the side, then started on another. She had just managed to read past the first paragraph when a small _‘ping’_ came from her maglet.  
  
Hecate narrowed her eyes, wondering who would be messaging her. She knew it couldn’t be Ada; she was still in her meeting with the Great Wizard regarding the latest revelation that the school should rightfully be Agatha’s. She still couldn’t believe that Alma had lied to them all these years, but she could understand on some level why the Cackle matriarch did what she did. Agatha was impulsive, twisted and only cared about herself. The thought of Agatha ever being in charge of the school caused an involuntary shiver to pass through her body. She just prayed that Agatha never found out the truth, it would only lead to disaster.  
Placing her quill down on the desk, she picked up the maglet. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the name of the person who had the nerve to contact her.  
  
Opening the message, she quickly read what her Sister-in-Law had to say.  
  
_Hecate,_  
  
_I know I am the last person you wish to see, but I have some urgent matters to discuss with you. Ada reached out to me earlier today with some news that I have found profoundly upsetting. I’m sure you are aware of Ada’s declining health._  
  
_Despite our differences, Ada is still my sister, and I wish to offer any support I can through this difficult time. I know we have never seen eye to eye, but I feel there is no one else I can turn to. I’m reaching out to temporarily put our differences aside and be a united, supportive front for Ada. I hope you will accept my invitation to meet me at Darkwood Cottage this afternoon at one o’clock?_  
  
_I look forward to awaiting your reply._  
  
_Agatha._  
  
Hecate felt her heart stop as she re-read over Agatha’s words. Ada couldn’t be ill; she was positive that she would have confided in her if that were the case. She wouldn’t keep something so important from her. There was a high possibility that Agatha was lying and it was just a ploy to create a rift between herself and Ada. It wouldn’t be the first time Agatha had tried to play this twisted game.

Unsure what to think, she placed the maglet on the table and opened her pocket watch attached to the necklace around her neck realising she had half an hour if she chose to accept Agatha’s invitation.  
  
Hecate knew Ada wouldn’t be too pleased if she went to see her estranged sister alone, but she didn’t know how long her meeting with the Great Wizard would last. Apart of her was thankful that her wife was busy, she didn’t want Agatha anywhere near her. She loved Ada dearly, but her kindness was the one trait that Agatha used to her advantage. It would be easy to ignore the message and ask Ada herself if what Agatha had said was indeed true. But if Agatha was indeed up to something sinister, then perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to find out.  
  
Picking up her maglet, she quickly sent her reply to Agatha accepting her invitation. When she was sure her message had sent, she took a blank piece of parchment, picked up her quill and started writing a quick note to Ada stating she had a quick errand to run. There was no point in worrying her. She was more than capable of looking after herself were Agatha was concerned.  
  
When she finished signing her name at the bottom of the letter, she folded the note and left it on her desk for Ada to find. Satisfied that everything appeared to be in order, she stood up and transferred herself to her quarters to collect her cloak, hat, and broom. Hecate had only ever been to Darkwood Cottage once in her life, and she swore to herself that she would never return. The grim and gloomy cottage was the worst excuse for a house she'd ever laid eyes on. She had often heard Ada refer it to a long-abandoned prison rather than a peaceful cottage in the middle of the forest. She wasn’t far from the truth. Personally, she had found the cottage; eerie, cold and uninviting. It was hard to believe that Ada, with her sunny personality, had lived in such an environment for sixteen years without it extinguishing her bright spark.  
  
It was just one of the many traits she loved about, Ada. She always tried to look towards the positive outlooks in life rather than the negatives. Unlike herself, who was more pessimistic, and tentative despite Ada’s confident reassurance that everything would work out in the end. She didn’t have it in her heart to dampen her spirits when she saw how happy Ada always looked at the prospect. It was almost as if they created a balance, Ada was the light to her dark, while she was the anchor to the boat that kept Ada grounded. It was as if she had found the other half to a broken locket, which gave her a feeling of completeness. She refused to let anyone take such happiness away from her. Not even Agatha Cackle.  
  
Fastening the button of her cloak, she placed the hat firmly on her head, picked up her broom and transferred herself to the castle grounds. Looking up at the sky, she could see the grey clouds start to roll in. She hoped her meeting with Agatha wouldn’t last long. If there was one thing, she despised it was flying in the rain.  
  
Mounting her broom, she took off into the air, feeling the rush of wind blow on her face, urging her broom to go faster. Hecate could make out Darkwood forest in the distance, knowing it would be another ten minutes before she arrived. She remembered that Ada had always told her to land in the woods due to the cottage path being hidden in a vast overgrowth of wildflowers, and shrubbery which made it difficult to land. She thought Ada had been exaggerating, but by the time she had arrived at the front door of the cottage she seemed to be wearing majority of the forest in her hair much to Ada’s amusement.  
  
Hecate couldn't help but smile, recalling how Ada had compared her bun to a bird’s nest, due to the number of leaves and twigs that were sticking out of the pleats wrapped around the top of her head. The comment had left her feeling mortified but looking back she guessed it wasn’t far from the truth.  
  
Her smile disappeared noticing she had arrived at the entrance to the forest. She sharply guided her broom down and made her descent into the dark woods below. Once she had landed, she dismounted her broom and looked around the surrounding area feeling a shiver go down her spine. There was no sign of life. It wasn't just that it was a still day; the air didn't move. The sky was empty, not only of birds but also of clouds. The trees were thick and old; their roots twisted. Their canopy was so dense that only an occasional streak of sunlight made it through rarely touching the forest floor. She felt as if her every move was being watched. The thought caused her blood to chill in her veins.  
  
Staying on her guard, she started the short walk towards the cottage. The sound of mushy and dead leaves crushed beneath her feet with each step. She was near the exit when she heard a twig snap behind her. Startled, she turned to look in the direction she came from to see no one there.  
  
Hecate gripped her broom tighter in her hand as she tried to slow her beating heart. When she was sure she was alone, she turned and quickened her pace, not wishing to stay in the forest longer than necessary. When she finally reached the garden, she sighed in relief as she pushed stray branches and flowers out of the way of her path and approached the cottage.  
  
She noted not much had changed. The windows of the cottage still looked back at her like the eyes of an empty soul. She approached the front door and knocked three times waiting for Agatha to answer. She tapped her foot impatiently, what was the point of arranging a meeting if the person requesting your presence was late?  
  
Hecate was about to knock on the door again when she heard the sound of hurried footsteps approach from the other side. The door was pulled open to reveal Agatha looking up at her with a relieved smile.  
  
“Hecate, I’m glad you could make it. Please, come in.” Agatha stepped aside allowing Hecate to enter.  
  
“Your message was hard to ignore, and it seems you have me at quite the disadvantage,” Hecate replied stepping inside the cottage, trying not to wrinkle her nose at the smell of must and dampness upon entering.  
  
“I’m not sure I follow,” Agatha said closing the door behind her as she led them into the living room.  
  
“I wasn’t aware of Ada’s declining health as you so adequetly put it.”  
  
“I thought she would have told you, considering how close you both are,” Agatha stated her eyes widening disbelief.  
  
Hecate scowled unmoved by the display, “Give me one good reason why I should believe anything you have to say? It’s not the first time you have played these _twisted games_.”  
  
“I know you have no reason to trust me. I may be many things, but I swear to you I would never lie about Ada’s health. She’s my sister. Apart from you, and mother, she is the only family I have, Hecate.” Agatha’s voice broke as placed a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs.  
  
Hecate’s eyes softened slightly, but she refused to let her guard down over a few well-placed tears.  
  
“Very well. Perhaps it would be best if you filled me in from the beginning.”  
  
Agatha nodded, “If you take a seat, I’ll get us some tea and inform you of everything I know.”  
  
Hecate watched Agatha’s retreating form in trepidation unsure of what she was going to expect upon her return. Placing her broom against the wall, she removed her cloak and hat and set them on the couch, then made her way to inspect the room.  
  
The furniture was dusty and old, mould ate away at the walls and flooring, and cobwebs laced the corners of the windows and portraits.  There appeared to be nothing of interest in the room, only a few dimly lit candles, and a broken gold mirror, which was no doubt caused by Agatha in a fit of rage.  
  
“Here we are,” Agatha said walking into the room carrying a tray with two cups and a pot of tea.  
  
Hecate took a seat on the couch as she watched Agatha place the tray on the table then began to fill the cups with a generous amount of tea.  
  
“It may not be the best I’m afraid,” Agatha warned as she handed one of the cups to Hecate, who was hesitant to take it.  
  
“You can relax, Hecate. I haven’t poisoned it if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
  
“That’s reassuring.” Hecate drawled as she took the cup of tea from Agatha’s hands waiting for the other woman to take a drink.  
  
“You doubt my intentions,” Agatha said taking a seat on the couch next to Hecate. “I can’t say I blame you given my history.” She finished taking a sip of tea.  
  
“Your intentions nearly killed two of _my_ students in your last attempt to take over the school.”  
  
“I never meant for the situation to get so out of hand.”  
  
“You don’t mean a lot of things, Agatha, yet you still continuously scheme; putting the students and Ada at risk for your thirst for power.”  
  
“I noticed you didn’t include yourself in that statement. Do you think so little of yourself, Hecate?” Agatha asked watching as Hecate looked down at the cup in her hands, refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
“We’re not here to discuss me; we are here to discuss Ada.”  
  
“And we will, but It seems you have a lot on your mind.” Agatha reached out and placed her hand over Hecate’s seeing the younger woman’s posture stiffen. “I know we’ve never been close or seen eye to eye, but I’m here should you ever need to talk.”  
  
Hecate looked up not trusting herself to speak. She merely nodded and took a long drink of her tea beginning to feel uncomfortable with Agatha’s closeness.  
  
“About Ada.” Hecate started wanting Agatha’s attention away from her. Agatha would be the last person she would confide in about her feelings.  
  
“Yes, she contacted me this morning quite distraught. At first, I thought something had happened to you to put her in such a state. I've never seen her this worked up since that day you were injured by those stray spells when you tried to break up one of our many sibling disputes.”  
  
Hecate frowned remembering how it had taken her weeks to reassure Ada that it hadn’t been her fault and she wasn’t to blame for her injuries. When she had fully healed, she opted to wear long sleeve blouses with high rise collars to hide the various small scars on her arms and the sharp, ragged scar that ran down the side of her neck to her collarbone. If Agatha’s spell had cut just an inch closer, she wouldn’t be here now.  
  
“Yes, I remember the event all too well,” Hecate replied finishing off the rest of her tea then placing the empty cup on the table.  
  
“Then you can understand my surprise when she told me you were in perfect health. I just wasn’t prepared for her to tell me that she only had six months to live.”  
  
Hecate’s face paled, feeling her heart pound painfully against her chest. “You’re lying.”  
  
“I wish I were Hecate. Ada promised me not to tell you, but I felt you had the right to know should anything happen since I’m no use to her trapped here.”  
  
Hecate closed her eyes trying to hide the hurt that Ada hadn’t confided in her about her illness. They had always been open with each other, never keeping any secrets. If Agatha was indeed telling the truth, then she was sure that Ada would have told her eventually. She came out of her thoughts when Agatha continued to speak.  
  
“Over the past few weeks, she had been suffering from severe headaches that would make constantly sick. Her magic has become unstable, Hecate. It’s slowly killing her. I watched the disease slowly kill our father; I had hoped I would never have to go through something similar with Ada. Did you not notice anything unusual about her behavior?”  
  
Hecate felt her mouth become dry. She recalled Ada telling her how her father had died due to magical instability. The disease was classed as a parasite that slowly entered the bloodstream and attached itself to a witch or wizard’s magical core feeding of their magic. As the body tried to fight back, it would cause unstable bursts of magic; slowly draining the individual of their life force and extinguishing their powers.  The individual would be in vast amounts of pain for weeks before death claimed them. Hecate tried to think back over the past few weeks looking for anything that would have indicated to her that Ada had been ill. While she noticed Ada had looked more tired these days, she had just put it down to lack of sleep and stress after everything that happened over the past few months.    
  
“No, she never said anything,” Hecate muttered suddenly feeling lightheaded.  
  
“Did you even bother to ask?” Agatha prompted her eyes narrowing.  
  
Hecate’s eyes blazed with anger. “Of course, I asked! She told me she was fine!”  
  
“And you believed her?” Agatha shook her head in disbelief. “Hecate, I thought you of all people would know that Ada doesn’t enjoy people fussing over her.”  
  
“I know, Ada perfectly well, Agatha. Perhaps even more than you.”  
  
“Yet, she didn’t confide in you,” Agatha argued with a triumphant glint in her eye. “Perhaps your relationship isn’t as strong as you originally thought.”  
  
“My relationship with Ada is no concern of yours. Now, if you excuse me, I have other urgent matters I need to attend to.”  
  
Hecate made to stand when the world around her suddenly started to spin and blur out of existence. She grabbed onto the arm of the couch to stop herself from falling. Her eyelids began to become heavy as she tried desperately to blink away the black spots she could see forming in front of her eyes.  
  
“Hecate?” Agatha stood hurrying to wrap her arm around Hecate’s waist trying to support her now sluggish body.  
  
She could vaguely hear Agatha’s worried and muffled voice through the thick fog that clouded her mind.  
  
“I’m fine.” She whispered trying desperately to keep her eyes open.    
  
“You’re not fine. When was the last time you slept?”  
  
“I…” her eyes widened in realisation as she dazedly looked at her empty teacup on the table. “the tea…” she muttered looking at Agatha seeing the other woman’s worry replaced with sardonic satisfaction.  
  
“Yes, the tea,” Agatha smirked. “Miss Gullet, some help if you please.”  
  
Hecate felt another pair of arms surround her waist, seeing the red-haired witch out of her peripheral vision.  
  
“Why?” Hecate asked her voice slurred.  
  
“You cost me my job and have been a thorn in my side since day one.” Miss Gullet sneered as she transferred the three of them to Ada’s old bedroom.  
  
When they materialised, Hecate felt herself being placed unceremoniously on the bed. She tried to find the strength to try and sit up, but her arms felt like lead weights, way too heavy to move.

“Don’t try to fight it, Hecate.” Agatha mocked while moving Hecate’s head with utmost care so it was lying on the pillow and her body was lying completely flat against the mattress. “Just let go.”  
  
“None of it was true... was it?”  
  
Agatha sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly traced the side of Hecate’s face. “No, but for my plan to succeed, I needed you out of the way. I knew the only way to do that was by using Ada. It was a gamble that paid off in the end. I always did warn you that the love you feel for my sister makes you weak. As you were already aware.” Agatha said tracing the tip of the scar on Hecate’s neck with her finger.  
  
Hecate inwardly cursed herself for letting her guard down. She knew Agatha was up to no good, yet she had still walked right into her trap. Agatha’s voice grew fainter with each passing second, unable to hear what she was saying. It was only when she felt the warm breath against the side of her face that she genuinely felt her heart stop at Agatha's admission. How Agatha had found out she didn't know, but her earlier fears were about to become a reality, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
“Goodbye, Hecate.”  
  
She faintly heard Agatha and Miss Gullet leave the room, the door locking behind them. The surrounding area was silent, as Hecate let her eyes close no longer having the strength to keep them open. Her last thoughts were of Ada as she let her body finally succumb to unconsciousness.

~*~

Agatha smiled in satisfaction that stage one of her plan was now complete. Now, she just had to take care of her sister; then no one would stand in the way of her taking what was rightfully hers.  
  
“I can’t believe the old crone fell for it.”  
  
“Like I told you, Miss Gullet. Hecate and Ada are easy to manipulate. They are each other’s weakness which will lead to their downfall. Now, we have the matter of my sister to take care of.”  
  
“And how do we do that exactly? We only brewed enough of the Sleep Inducement potion for Miss high and mighty in there. Even then that will wear off in a few hours.”  
  
Agatha smirked, “On the contrary, I may have modified the potion slightly. Miss Hardbroom won’t be waking up anytime soon if she wakes up at all.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Added a little asphodel and belladonna to strengthen the potion's effects.”  
  
Miss Gullet’s eyes widened in shock, “that could kill her.”  
  
“I know,” Agatha replied with exuberance. “My dear sister will be so distraught when she finds her body, which will give us the perfect opportunity to strike. Soon Miss Gullet, Cackles Academy will be under my control and not even the Great Wizard himself will be able to stop me.”  
  
“You’re brilliant.” Miss Gullet voiced excitedly.  
  
“This time we will succeed, Miss Gullet.” Agatha vowed as they both walked down the dark hallway. “If anyone stands in my way, then there will be hell to pay.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ada walked through the corridors of Cackles towards the potion’s classroom needing to speak with Hecate. Her meeting with the Great Wizard had lasted longer than she had anticipated regarding the recent revelation. She couldn’t believe that her mother had lied to the both of them all these years. The school and the title of Headmistress were never rightfully hers; It was Agatha’s birthright. She had unknowingly stolen the title and broke the Witch’s Code. That in itself was a crime. The knowledge had been eating away at her for days ever since Mildred had handed her the birth scroll. She was caught at a crossroads, unsure what to do. A part of her knew she should give up the title and the school, but the stubborn side of her refused to let Agatha have such power. The school would be ruined in a matter of days, and she couldn’t allow that to happen.  
  
Hecate had insisted she should contact the Great Wizard for further advice on the matter. She expected to be out of a job when he heard the news, but it seemed even his greatness wasn’t too pleased with the prospect of Agatha being in charge of the school. He had warned her to keep the scroll hidden to allow him time to change the witches code, which left her on edge. He hadn’t said how long it would take, and the more time passed, there was a greater chance of Agatha finding out the truth. It was why she needed Hecate. Her reassurance and presence alone were enough to keep her fears at bay.  
  
As she rounded the corner, she saw the potion’s classroom a short distance away. She couldn’t stop the small smile at the thought of picturing her wife concentrating and muttering about incompetent students as she sat grading the girl’s essays. No matter what Hecate thought about the students, she cared for them as if they were her own. While many thought of Hecate as cold, strict and lacking in empathy, Ada knew differently. Behind the icy façade, was a strong, passionate woman who was loyal, brave, and would do everything in her power to protect those she loved. It was one of the many reasons why Ada had fallen in love with her. Her selfless nature never failed to amaze her.  
  
Stopping outside the closed door of the Potion’s classroom, Ada softly knocked expecting to hear her wife’s voice telling her to enter. When there was no answer, she opened the door; her smile disappeared when she saw Hecate was nowhere in sight. Ada looked around the empty classroom; when her eyes landed on a folded piece of parchment sitting on the oak desk.  
  
Ada walked over and picked it up seeing her name written on the front in Hecate’s familiar cursive handwriting. Opening the note, she couldn’t hide her disappointment as she read over its contents.  
  
_Ada,_  
  
_I know this is short notice but have to leave the school for a few hours. I received a message earlier of the utmost importance that I could not ignore. I wish I could have told you in person, but I did not want to disturb your meeting with his greatness._

 _I know you are probably worrying, but please don’t. I will try and return as quickly as I can. In the meantime, if one of the teachers could cover my remaining afternoon classes, I would greatly appreciate it. I have left a note accompanying this one detailing today’s lesson._  
  
_I hope to hear about your meeting with the Great Wizard upon my return._  
  
_Forever yours,_  
  
_Hecate._  
  
Folding the note back over, she kept it in her hands, seeing her wife’s maglet still on the table. She had always respected Hecate’s privacy, but she couldn’t help the niggling sensation in the back of her mind that her wife hadn’t been telling her the full truth in her letter. Ada bit her lip, wondering if she was looking far too much into it. She trusted Hecate implicitly, but Ada also knew that if she thought something would have an impact on her, she would never disclose it in order to protect her.  
  
It was a trait she admired but found infuriating at the same time. Hecate had always told her to go with her gut instincts, well her instincts were currently screaming that something wasn’t right about this whole situation.  
  
_‘Forgive me, Hecate.’_ She thought sadly while picking up the maglet. Tapping the screen, she saw one read message; her face paled when she saw the name of the person who had sent it.  
  
“Oh, Hecate, what were you thinking?”  
  
Reading through the message, she started to feel sick that her sister could be this cruel. No, wonder Hecate had agreed to meet with her at the cottage. It also meant that Hecate was walking right into a trap.  
  
She felt a cold dread pass through her body, her mind conjuring a thousand different scenarios of what Agatha had planned. Transferring herself to the staff room, she saw Miss Drill marking some essays with Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb sitting across from her.  
  
“I need to see the three of you in my office, now. It’s of the utmost importance.”  
  
The three teachers stood at hearing the urgency in Ada’s voice.

“What’s happened?” Miss Drill asked eyes filled with worry when she saw the panic in Ada’s eyes. “And where’s HB?”  
  
“That’s what I need to see you about, and we don’t have any time to waste,” Ada said transferring the four of them to her office.

Upon their arrival, Ada turned to address her three colleagues who were waiting patiently for an explanation.  
  
“A few moments ago, I found out some troubling news. I believe Miss Hardbroom may be in danger.”  
  
“Danger? What sort of danger?” Mr Rowan-Webb asked stepping forward towards Ada.  
  
“She left a note stating that she had an important errand to run. I thought nothing of it at first, but I started to feel uneasy. It’s not like Hecate to leave the school so abruptly. It was when I read the message she received on her maglet that I knew my fears were confirmed.” Ada said handing over the device to Miss Drill.  
  
“She received a message from, Agatha. HB wouldn’t fall for this surely?”  
  
“Usually I would say, no, but going by the contents of the message I can see why she accepted Agatha’s invitation.”  
  
Miss Drill looked back down at the maglet and scrolled through the message. “Oh, my giddy bats. Why would she go to all this trouble though? It seems a bit extreme even for Agatha.”  
  
“Let me see.” Mr Rowan-Webb demanded softly taking the maglet from Miss Drill’s outstretched hands.  
  
“That, Miss Drill is one question I don’t have the answer to. All I know is Hecate is walking into a trap, and I need to find and warn her before it’s too late.”  
  
“Wait, you can’t possibly be thinking of going to Darkwood Cottage on your own? That’s probably what Agatha wants!”  
  
“I know, but I can’t sit by and allow Agatha to harm Hecate.” She declared gathering everything she needed for her journey.  
  
“Alright, but at least let one of us come with you.” Miss Drill pleaded with Ada who was now wearing her flying cloak and hat.  
  
“No, I need the three of you here, in case anything happens. If Agatha has planned something sinister, I need you to protect the school at all costs.” Ada said walking over to the far corner of the office to collect her broom.  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“I can handle my sister. Whatever she has planned I intend to put a stop to it.”  
  
Miss Drill shared a look with her two colleagues beginning to feel uneasy. Agatha was ruthless and would do anything if it meant she succeeded in getting what she wanted.  
  
“Ada, think about this rationally.” Miss Bat pleaded. “Hecate wouldn’t want you to run off into danger.”  
  
“Miss Bat’s right. Agatha has probably used HB to lure you into some twisted trap.”  
  
“I know, but I can’t leave her. If our roles were reversed, I know Hecate would do the same for me.”  
  
“There's no way of changing your mind, is there,” Mr Rowen-Webb said in understanding knowing he would be doing the same if it was Gwen in Hecate’s position.  
  
“No, there isn’t.”  
  
“Then go and teach the old crone a lesson or two.”  Mr Rowan-Webb said feeling Miss Drill and Miss Bat’s eyes burning holes into the back of his head. “Uh, what I meant to say…” he felt his face flush as he tried to backtrack.  
  
“It’s perfectly alright, Algernon. No harm done.” Ada said taking pity on the man.  
  
Miss Drill shook her head, “Ada, be careful. Don’t show Agatha any pity or believe anything she says. I know she’s your sister, but she is also dangerous and unstable.”  
  
Ada nodded, having heard Hecate tell her something similar many times. She had always warned her that Agatha used her kindness and generosity to her advantage. Ada knew on some level that Hecate was right, but Agatha was still her sister despite her many faults.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind, Miss Drill,” Ada replied softly before transferring away.  
  
“I hope she knows what she’s doing.” Miss Bat whispered, feeling Algeron’s hand slip into her own.  
  
“She does. The heart makes us do crazy things, but Ada will be fine. She’ll come back accompanied by Miss Hardbroom, and all this worry will have been for nothing.”  
  
“I hope you’re right.” Miss Drill muttered never taking her eyes off the spot Ada stood mere seconds ago hoping nothing had happened to HB. She knew Ada would be heartbroken if it were the case. They all would, but none more much so than Ada. 

~*~

Ada flew towards Darkwood cottage in desperation with only one person on her mind. She knew Hecate could take care of herself, but when Agatha was involved anything could happen. Forty minutes had passed since Hecate left, and it was more than enough time for her sister to carry out whatever it was she had planned. Even though she had been imprisoned and her magic confiscated, Agatha still managed to cause trouble. It was no secret that Agatha saw Hecate a threat, considering that her wife had foiled her plans on more than one occasion. The only other person who came close was Mildred Hubble. She could picture the outrage on her wife’s face at the prospect of being in the same league as Mildred. It was a look she hoped to see again.  
  
When the cottage came into view, Ada descended to the surrounding forest below. When her feet landed on solid ground, she briskly walked towards the entrance of her old family home. She felt her heart rate accelerate, suddenly finding it harder to breathe with each step.  
  
The cottage was just as she remembered it, cold and isolated.  In her eyes, it always seemed like a prison, one she was glad to have escaped from all those years ago. Taking a deep breath, she reached out to knock on the front door, when it suddenly creaked open causing a shiver to rush down her spine at seeing the darkness waiting for her.  
  
Slowly entering the house, Ada walked along the corridor and into the living room. The air was stale, and shafts of light peaked through the velvet curtains. The cottage was silent. She looked around seeing smoke rise from a recently extinguished candle, and two sets of teacups sitting on the coffee table. It was then she noticed a familiar hat and cloak resting on the arm of the couch. Her broom clattered to the floor, as panic started to set in.  
  
“Agatha? Hecate? Are you here?” Ada called hoping at least one of them would answer.  
  
When he received no reply, she walked down the darkened corridor checking each room only to find them empty which left her with the upper floor. Ada approached the battered and decrepit staircase. The steps had an unstable look to them. The rough wooden treads were haphazardly nailed to two rotten looking planks with right-angled triangles cut from them. She looked up seeing the same darkness that seemed to rob her of her senses and replaced it with a paralysing fear.  
  
Ada placed her foot on the first step, hearing it creak and groan in complaint as she started her ascent to meet the darkness. She felt her heart pounding against her chest, with each step. When she reached the top of the landing, a door faced her at the far end of the hall. Her old bedroom. She saw a ray of light escape from the slit at the bottom of the door. Ada didn’t know why, but the room seemed to call to her.  
  
Suddenly feeling on edge, she hastily made her way towards the room. When she reached the door, she tried turning the handle only to find it locked.  Seeing the key still in the lock, she cautiously reached out to turn it, until she heard a small ‘click.’ She held her breath, and slowly turned the handle, bracing herself for what could be waiting for her on the other side. The door creaked open. Ada made her way inside; only to freeze when her eyes immediately landed on a familiar unmoving figure in the middle of her old bed.  
  
“Hecate?” Ada cried running over to her wife’s unmoving body.  
  
When she received no reply, she hastily reached out and placed her fingers on the side of Hecate’s neck feeling for a pulse. She pleaded with whoever was listening that she wasn’t too late. When she felt a faint familiar thump against her fingertips, she inwardly sighed with relief.  
  
From what she could see, Hecate didn’t appear to be injured, but she wouldn’t be taking any chances. Removing her fingers from her wife’s neck, she cast a diagnostic spell, looking for anything that would tell her what had caused Hecate’s current state and what she found caused her heart to sink into the pit of her stomach.  
  
“So, glad you could join us, dear sister.”  
  
Ada jumped and turned to see Agatha standing in the doorway accompanied by Miss Gullet.  
  
“What have you done, Agatha?”  
  
“What I should have done months ago. I couldn’t have Hecate interfere with my plans, not after last time. So, with the help of Miss Gullet, I created a strong Sleep Inducement potion, with a few modifications. She should wake up eventually, but it’s hard to say how the effects of both asphodel and belladonna will affect the human body.”  
  
Ada glanced back at Hecate seeing the gentle rise and fall of her chest, reassuring herself that she was still alive, but how long for she didn’t know. A standard sleep inducement potion could take weeks to leave the body depending on the dosage. But if what Agatha said was true then Hecate may not even wake up from her slumber.  
  
“If she dies, Agatha I will never forgive you,” Ada vowed turning back around to face her sister who merely smirked in amusement.  
  
“I don’t need or want your forgiveness.! You took the school and title of Headmistress from me, so I’m taking the one person who means the world to you!" Agatha hissed taking a few steps towards Ada. “You see a little witch wrote to me regarding some new information that has come to light.”  
  
Ada tried to mask her panic. Agatha couldn’t possibly have found out about the birth scroll. The only person who knew the details were herself, Hecate, the Great Wizard and Mildred. She couldn’t imagine, Mildred betraying her by writing to Agatha, so it must have been another student who had overheard her private meetings with Mildred. The question was; who would wish to see her sister as Headmistress?  
  
“How do I know you aren’t lying?”  
  
“See for yourself,” Agatha said taking the letter from Miss Gullet and handed it to Ada.  
  
Ada took the letter, and quickly read over it, noticing the familiar handwriting belonging to only one student. Her suspicions were indeed correct when she saw the name at the bottom.  
  
“Ethel Hallow,” Ada whispered feeling a stab of betrayal and disappointment that one of her best students would be in contact with her sister. She knew Ethel always felt ignored and living in Esme’s shadow, but she didn’t think it would have gotten so bad that she would feel the need confide in Agatha of all people.    
  
“Yes, I always knew that girl had great potential. I think it’s time I paid her a small visit.”  
  
Ada looked up from the letter to see Agatha’s eyes gleam in satisfaction knowing she was missing something vitally important.  
  
“How do you suppose to do that, Agatha? The enchantments surrounding the cottage won’t let you leave.”  
  
“Ah, yes the enchantments. Do you honestly think they would hold me forever? It took some time, but it was all thanks to Miss Gullet that I can come and go as I please.”  
  
Ada’s face paled as the reality of the situation sunk in. She was assured that no amount of magic could break those spells except the Great Wizard himself.  
  
“That can’t be possible.”  
  
“Oh, but it is. I’m finally free, and the school and all your legacy will be mine!” Agatha vowed.  
  
“You have no magic Agatha…”  
  
“Not for long. I was originally going to strip dear Hecate of her powers, but she would never give up her magic so freely. I wasn’t even sure she would reply to my message, but it seems after all these years she still hasn’t learned. You’re still her weakness, Ada. Just like she is yours.”  
  
She looked over her glasses at Agatha in pity, “She may be my weakness.” Ada declared looking back down at Hecate and reached out taking her wife’s limp hand in her own. “but she is also my strength.”  
  
The air crackled around them as Ada felt her magic started to intertwine with Hecate’s. Ada looked down at their linked hands, seeing a golden glow start to appear causing her mouth to drop open.  A familiar warmth began to spread through her body, surrounding her with love and protection. She had never seen or felt anything like it. It was almost as if Hecate’s magic was calling out to her own in a silent offering. Ada's heart had never felt so full.  Even in her unconscious state Hecate was still protecting her and offering to share her powers freely. Ada started to feel tears gather in her eyes, as she accepted one of the most precious gifts she could ever receive.  
  
Agatha froze when she saw the glow surrounding her sister and Hecate’s hands. She had only ever read about witch’s sharing their magical reserves, believing it to be a myth. For a witch to willingly share their magic showed a great deal of trust. Even in her unconscious state, it seemed Hecate still came to her sister’s aid.  
  
“What’s happening?” Miss Gullet asked grabbing Agatha’s arm, her eyes filled with fear and slight wonder.  
  
“Soul magic!” Agatha hissed. “We need to separate them and break the connection.”  
  
Miss Gullet nodded and called her magic, sending a blue ball of light towards the two lovers.  
  
Ada turned and raised her hand, watching as Miss Gullet’s spell started to dissolve causing the red-haired witch to scream in annoyance.  
  
Agatha inwardly seethed, she would not let herself be beaten so easily. She should have just killed Hecate when she had the chance. Seeing the letter opener on the old Victorian dresser on the far side of the room, a plan formed in her mind.     
  
“Try and keep her distracted, Miss Gullet,” Agatha ordered.  
  
“What are you going to do?” She asked just managing to block Ada’s spell from hitting her.  
  
“Something I should have done a long time ago.”  
  
Miss Gullet didn’t inquire further having seen the similar glint in her eyes only a few days before when they thought of ways to get rid of Miss Hardbroom. She trusted Agatha knew what she was doing.  
  
Agatha watched as Miss Gullet and her sister duelled in earnest.  When she was sure Ada’s attention no longer focused on her, she started to discretely walk over to the other side of the room, avoiding any stray spells that headed in her direction. A loud crash caused her to turn to see one of Ada’s spells narrowly miss Miss Gullet and collided with the wardrobe, smashing it into tiny pieces. She had always known that Ada and Hecate were powerful witches, but it seemed with their magic combined they were unstoppable.  
  
‘Well, not for long.’ Agatha assured as she picked up the letter opener from the dresser. She grasped the handle tightly in her hand and looked down at Hecate’s unmoving body.  
  
She raised the dagger above her head, feeling excitement flow through her. “Revenge is sweet.” She muttered swiftly bringing the blade down towards Hecate’s heart.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ada felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. A sharp pull of Hecate’s magic caused her to turn seeing the blade in Agatha’s hand, quickly descending towards Hecate’s heart.   
  
“No!” Ada screamed firing a spell towards Agatha sending her flying backward. Her body impacted against the wall then slumped to the ground.   
Miss Gullet seeing her chance, cast a green ball of light towards Ada, watching satisfied as the spell impacted into her back, causing the older witch to slump over Hecate’s body.  Her pain filled moans echoed around the room, as Miss Gullet ran over to help Agatha.   
  
Ada’s back ached, and she could taste blood in her mouth realising she must have bitten down on her tongue. Winded and bruised she raised her head to see Miss Gullet helping Agatha to her feet. Trying to stand, she felt herself panic when her body wouldn’t cooperate. The magical connection she had with Hecate was now gone, and she had never felt more alone.   
  
“Excellent work, Miss Gullet.” Agatha praised through her laboured breathing then turned to her defenseless sister. “I warned you, Ada, that love makes you weak, but you didn’t listen. Now, the two of you will die here together.”  
  
“If you believe love makes us weak, then I truly pity you, Agatha,” Ada remarked in sadness.  
  
“Save your pity. I have no use for it.” Agatha hissed, “For years you always thought you were better than me, well now it’s my time to take centre stage. Soon you will know what it feels like to be pushed aside and forgotten.”   
  
Ada looked at Hecate noticing her face had gotten paler, her ivory skin had lost its colour and was now a shade of grey.   
  
“Amazing the effects Soul Magic can do to a witch who is on the brink of death.”   
  
Ada’s eyes widened in alarm. Not much was known about Soul Magic, but the outcome could be deadly if the transferor were already weak or indisposed. It was often referred to as a witch’s sacrifice; one last gift to their bonded before their untimely death. It seemed the magic that Hecate had unknowingly shared with her was now killing her in the process. With her magic no longer able to fight against the potion’s effects, Ada knew Hecate was running out of time.   
  
“You didn’t know? Ada, you disappoint me. In your plea for help, you unknowingly took what little magic she had left when she needed it most. I would say she only has under seventy-two hours before her body gives up the fight completely.” Agatha taunted feeling elated at the prospect. “I may have given her the potion, dear sister, but it’s her love for you that is killing her. Her death will be on your hands. Do you now understand why a Cackle never falls in love Ada? We always end up destroying everything we hold dear in the end.”   
  
“You know that’s not true!” Ada denied.   
  
“Oh, but it is, you were just too blind to see it. Do enjoy the precious moments you have left with Hecate. I would stay and watch events unfold, but I must fly. After all, I have a school to run.”   
  
Ada shakily stood to her feet in defiance, “I’m sorry, Agatha, but I can’t let you leave.”  
  
“Yes, I thought you might say that. Miss Gullet, if you would be so kind to put an end to this, we can be on our way.”   
  
“With pleasure.” Miss Gullet remarked with a smile, conjuring a red light in the palm of her hand and aimed it towards Ada.  
  
She quickly raised her hands in front of her, as the spell approached her at an alarming speed. She felt her magic weaken as the spell tried to break through her protective shield. Whatever spell Miss Gullet had used, it was too powerful for her magic in her weakened state.   
  
“Give in, Ada. You know you cannot win.” Agatha taunted.   
  
Ada closed her eyes blocking out the world around her, as she tried to focus her magic on strengthening the barrier. She couldn’t let Agatha win, Hecate’s life and the school depended on it. But as her legs began to tremble, and the barrier started to crack, her worst fears had come true. She had failed.   
  
“Forgive me, Hecate.” Ada thought sadly, as the last of her magic was extinguished.   
  
A loud bang echoed through the cottage, as the barrier was destroyed. Ada felt a searing pain in her chest, as she was thrown backward. She felt her back slam into the hard wall, knocking the air from her lungs. Her body slumped to the ground. Ada gasped in pain, as she struggled to breathe. She painfully tried to crawl her way over to Hecate; her movements sluggish, as she fought to stay conscious.   
  
“Still fighting, Ada. You should know by now it’s futile to prolong the inevitable.” Agatha sneered. “Soon you will find out what it’s like to be alone; confined to this room, with only your wife’s dead body for company.”   
  
“Please don’t do this, Agatha. Do what you will with me but at least save Hecate.” Ada begged hoping she would reconsider.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Ada. I’ve waited months for this opportunity and neither you or Hecate are going to ruin it for me.”   
  
“Agatha, please if you ever cared for me…”  
  
“Save your pleas for someone who cares.” Agatha snapped. “Miss Gullet the spell if you will.”   
  
Ada’s arms collapsed beneath her, no longer able to hold her weight as the last of her strength left her. She lay on her side, seeing the blurry figure of Miss Gullet staring down at her with a malicious smile. There was nothing she could do but close her eyes as she heard Miss Gullet start to cast the spell through the thick fog that clouded her mind.   
  
_“In this place_  
 _And in this hour,_  
 _I bind this witch_  
 _And all her power.”_  
  
Ada whimpered as her body arched off the floor, feeling her magic leave her. She was now trapped with no escape. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Any hope of saving Hecate and the school was now gone. She had to trust Miss Drill and the others to find a way to defeat Agatha and Miss Gullet.  
  
“Not a pleasant feeling is it, Ada Having your magic stripped from you? Now you will know first-hand what I’ve been going through these past few months.”   
  
She refused to answer, not giving Agatha the satisfaction that she was now well and truly broken.   
  
“If you have nothing more to say, dear sister, then I guess this is where we part. I’ll be back in a few days to visit. Goodbye, Ada.”   
  
Ada heard their footsteps grow fainter and fainter in the distance before the door slammed shut behind them; sealing her fate. The dam broke, flooding her with an array of emotions; anger, fear, desperation. It all became too much, and suddenly she was weeping, her whole body wracked by sobs. In under twenty-four hours she had lost everything. The academy was in danger, along with its students and her colleagues. Then there was Hecate; her wife who had always seemed indestructible was now dying right before her eyes, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had never felt so alone. The darkness was calling her, and for the first time in her life, she willingly surrendered. 

 


End file.
